A very common way to navigate on a computer screen or display is by using a cursor control device commonly referred to as a computer mouse, which controls a cursor or other indicator on the screen or display. A computer mouse is typically grasped by the user's hand and includes one or more buttons which are depressed by one of the user's fingers, usually the pointer finger, to create a “click”. A “click” is transformed into a signal by the mouse and directed to the computer where it may be associated with a function graphically represented at the location at which the cursor is located, or used to perform other screen manipulating functions. Often there are two buttons on the mouse associated with internal switches, one for a left “click” and one for a right “click”.
When using a computer mouse, the user's forearm is relaxed at a horizontal position on a flat surface and most of the muscles of the hand are not utilized. Usually, the mouse is twisted from side to side, mainly using the wrist, and squeezing or griping the mouse between the thumb and little finger. Consequently, it would be desirable to enable use of a computer mouse to provide exercise for the user and/or better blood circulation. In this manner, the user would be exercising or obtain the benefits of better blood circulation while engaged in a normal work activity. The user will work with an open, relaxed hand posture which will foster the use of the entire arm and all fingers.